Life Secrets
by melshell
Summary: Bella moves to LaPush to escape. Inprinting, Drama and more occur. The pac have their secret but so does Bella, but how is it that Bella already knows theirs. Who finds Bella. Who helps her, and who betrays her.
1. prologue

I sat looking out through the small window of the plain, looking at the grey clouds that now surrounded me instead of the sunny skies that usually did. I was on my way to a small reservation next to some town named after a freakin utensil. The reservation I was headed towards was called La Push, that's pretty much all I knew about the place, I didn't have much time to research it further. That's something I've learned over these past two years, that when you're on the run, you don't really have time to do much of anything.

Let me explain, first of my name is Isabella Swan my parents were Renée and Charlie Swan. I say were because they were killed four years ago by an organization that specializes in… the assured disappearance of people.

They called themselves the Ark Angels, how appropriate (note the sarcasm), it means the angels of death. They dealt primarily with assassinations, but would at times do some information gathering, tracking, collecting, side things like that.

Anyway, they're the ones who took my parents out, but honestly, I don't really blame them, as in the organization. I don't blame them because they were hired to do it, they didn't kill them just because they felt like it. They were hired by a man that had wanted to buy my dads electronics company, that was apparently doing very good, so he could get rich and live the luxury life and all that fucked up nonsense.

Of course, my dad said no, since he loved his company, he had worked like hell to get it were it was. But that only made Jeorge, that was the bastards name, mad. So he went and hired the arkers to kill my parents so he could buy the company off of me, since it would be left to me. He knew that I wouldn't be able to run it because of my young and inexperienced age.

It happened while we were at home. We were having a BBQ in the back yard. Mom and dad were attending to the grill, well dad was attending to the grill while my mom reprimanded him for almost burning one of the steaks. I was setting the table in the garden when all of a sudden I heard a platter hit the floor.

I turned to find my mom in my dad's hands with blood coming out of her chest and my dad with an expression of complete shock. Next thing I know my dad's on the ground now along with my mom with blood coming out of his forehead with the facial expression of shock still etched on his face.

I stood there for who knows how long just staring at their lifeless bodies. When I came back to my senses it was dark outside, but I didn't really care because the only thing I could think was 'that bastard killed them'. Only for a second I considered that maybe it could have been someone else, but then I remembered that day…the day my dad had rejected Jeorge's offer for the last time.

Flashback

"Bella!" I heard dad call

"I'm at the front" I called back from the front desk were I was messing with the company computer.

"Bella did you see where I put that envelope I brought in with me?" he asked while walking towards me and scouting around.

"Which one?" I asked looking around the desk.

"I hope it's the one **I **gave to you" said a dude while walking in through the front door

'what the hell, excuse you' I think but say " What can I help you with sir"

He just looks at me as if I'm a bug that needs stepping on.

'son of a bi-' my thoughts were interrupted by dad asking the dude what he wanted.

"You know exactly what I want Charlie so lets just get it over with so we can stop wasting my time" he said with the most annoyingly arrogant voice I have ever heard.

By the end of his sentence I was staring at him with an incredulous look on my face.

"I've told you many times already Mr. Crowly, or _**Jeorge**_" he said in a mocking Italian accent, "We are not selling you the company, no matter what your offer is, so please stop wasting _**our**__time and leave us alone." dad said finishing with a tone of finality._

_Jeorge walked up to dad with a murderous expression on his face_

"_Are you sure about that, because you know, I always get what I want __**Mr. Swan**__,__and it would be a shame to stop, the pattern now" he said stressing the last part._

"_Yes, I'm sure" dad answered back stressing the words too._

"_Mr. Swan, I am giving you one final chance to reconsider and sell me the company, because if you don't I can assure you, you will regret it"_

_Now, I've had enough, "Excuse me __**sir**__," I said mockingly, "but I believe my father has made it __**perfectly clear**__, that we are not interested in selling the company. So if you please" I pointed my hand behind him, directing him towards the door, "don't let the door hit you on the way out." I said the last part with a pleasant smile on my face, the kind I used to greet and assist customers with._

"Well you heard her" dad said with unconcealed pride in his voice.

He looked at me for a second before turning towards my dad,

"I'm going to have this company one way or another. Even if the other way, is by getting rid of you." he said to just my dad as if I wasn't even there.

He stared at my dad for another few seconds before walking out.

"God what an ass" I said while turning towards my dad.

"That's an understatement" he says still looking out the front door

"Anyway what was with my father, and all those fancy words?" he said to me.

"I was trying to sound professional okay" I said exasperated.

"Sure, whatever you say" he said mockingly.

I stick out my tongue at him and we both laugh it off.

**End Flashback**

After remembering that, I had no doubt in my mind that it was him who had killed my parents. It was him who had taken them away. He killed them….

And now, he was going to pay.

After my mind was set, I walked inside my house into my parent's bedroom and rummaged through their closet looking for what I would need in order to do to that bastard what he had done to my parents.

I found it way in the back inside an old shoebox. My dad's precaution gun. It was a 9mm handgun nothing fancy.

After getting out of their closet I went over to my mom's drawers. The very top one, and got the cash she hid in the back right corner inside some gloves.

After I had changed into some faded jeans and a brown shirt with a sweater over it, I strapped the gun between the back of my pants and me, put the money in my pocket and walked out of the house. I climbed in my dad's truck and sat there thinking of where that bastard would be. I couldn't come up with anything so I decided just call his office and find out.

I called pretending to be one of my dad's assistants, saying that my dad had reconsidered Jeorge's proposition and was willing to sell the company, so he needed to talk to him right away.

She informed me that he was at _Club Angels_. I hung up the phone as soon as she said the name. I took one last look at my house knowing I wouldn't b coming back to it, and drove way. While driving towards the club I called the cops and informed them of the lifeless bodies in the back yard, hung up and threw the phone out the window.

I made it to the club and parked in the back. When I got to the front I saw that the line went all the way around the corner. I didn't even bother making my way to the back of it, just walked straight to the front of it to the door. The bouncer at the front saw me and was about to say something to me, probably to go to the back or that I was way too young to even go in, but one look into my eyes, and he let me pass without a word.

I heard people complaining behind me but I honestly didn't care. Inside there was way too loud and crappie music playing, and lots of people rubbing up against each other on the dance floor. I did a quick scan of the dance floor and bar to see if he was there, but soon confirmed that he wasn't, so I started checking the sitting areas and tables. I found the bastard close to the back of the club where the fucking wanna be VIP's sit. He was sitting in a wide both like table, him in the middle with two other lady's on either side of him. The three of them were laughing about something when I walked up to the table.

I didn't even give him the chance to see me, I just took out the gun, aimed at his head and pulled the trigger.

I heard screams of panic all around me but didn't care, I could tell people were running out of the club by the sound of stomping feet but again, I didn't care. All I cared about was that the bastard paid.

I looked around me to see that the club was nearly empty, so I put the gun back were I had hidden it and walked to the back door, and left in my truck.

I drove to the beach and sat on one of the benches. I was there, staring at the stars for about an hour before some guy walked up to me, looked at me, and sat next to me. Neither of us spoke at first, but then after less than three minutes he spoke. He told me that he had seen me shoot Jeorge and that I had good aim. He also apologized because he had been the one to kill my parents.

When he said that, the damn broke loose. Tears and sobs escaped from me. It had finally really hit me that my parents were dead, that I would never see them again, that I would never be with them again, not until I died at least.

The stranger guy hugged me and let me cry on him without a word. At some point I was able to calm down. The strangers name I found out was David, and he explained to me that he was from the Ark Angels Organization, and that if I wanted to join since I didn't have anybody anymore. Knowing that he was right, that I didn't even have any relatives, I accepted.

When we got to their HQ, David took me to talk to the boss to make me officially an arker. He explained to the boss what I had done and that I had no one left to care for me. The boss, whose name was Jack, agreed to let me join and that even he would be the one to train me.

He taught me many different things, different types of fighting styles, the appropriate way to handle different types of weapons, how to turn ordinary objects _into _weapons, how to hotwire and drive all different kinds of vehicles and a lot more stuff of that sort. He also made sure that my academic education also progressed.

It took me a little more than a year to perfect my skills, and by then Jack had become like a father to me and everyone else in the organization like a family. It was hard at first when I began seeing them as my family because it reminded me of my real one, but then one day they told me that they would never replace or even try to replace my real family, that no one could, but that they would take care of me, and care for me _like_ one.

After that I kept on training and accepted them as my long _lost _family, the family that I never knew but did have.

By the time I was fifteen (I had been thirteen when I joined) I already had a very good reputation among customers and the other members, and also by then, the knowledge of the…hidden things in the world had already fallen into the whatever category.

The hidden things. Meaning the supernatural. Supernatural as in vampires and werewolves. The only real reason I even learned about them was because five of our members, were supernatural.

There was Christina and Kristal, twins and both vampires. They were both tall around 5'9, brown hair, Christina's long Kristal's short (the only way you could tell them apart), pale skin, and red eyes. They would drink human blood but never within the organization or even within the city. Those two taught me all about vampires, or at least all they new.

They tried to teach me how to defend myself from one of them. My reflexes and senses did get improve and increase but not enough to stand up against a vampire. They were still way too fast for me. So Christina used her power to make me special weapons so I could at least stand a bit of a chance of living if fighting a vampire. Her power was the ability to create a metal so strong it could actually pierce a vampire's skin. So she made me a gun and plenty of bullets made out of nothing but that metal, along with a bunch of knives, all different sizes.

Kristal felt bad not being able to give me anything to defend myself with, so instead she helped me practice, with her as my target.

It took me a while to use them properly since they were so much heavier than what I was used to, but I soon got the hang of it.

The other three supernaturals were the Children of the Moon. Werewolves. They were Andy, Lina, and Monica.

Andy was your average good looking guy. Tall, around 6'2, muscular, toned body, dark brown hair, darkish Native American colored skin and grey eyes. He was the sweet caring type of guy, but he was also the hurt the ones I love and your dead type of guy.

Lina and Monica were your average beauties.

Lina, although beautiful, was pretty short, around 5'4, she also had raven colored waist length hair, a lighter Native American skin color, a toned body, and green eyes. She was the sweet heart, the one that was always nice and always protected you, until you made her mad or really worried, then all hell would break loose. She was mated to Andy.

Lastly was Monica. Monica was 5'7, dark brown shoulder length hair, dark Native American colored skin and greenish eyes. Monica was the hard as fun type. She worked your ass off when training or working, but when it came to having fun or just chilling she was awesome. She was Andy's sister. They taught me all they knew about the Children of the Moon and also about other shape shifters. They also trained me in some of their fighting style, the styles from their culture, they were a bit tough to learn, but I got the hang of it.

Anyway, when I was fifteen and a few months. One of our members had accidentally killed a bystander when trying to kill one of his victims. Her name was Sandra Malry. What we didn't know was that she had been Gustav Reconero's only granddaughter. Gustav Reconero, the biggest mob boss in phoenix.

Gustav swore on Sandra's grave that he would make us pay, by killing us all off (sound familiar). We didn't think much of it, because who the hell would try to kill off a bunch of people who also know how to kill. Gustav, that's who.

One night. We were caught off guard **one** night, and two hundred and fifty-three of our members were killed.

There were two hundred and eighty-eight of us….. Only thirty-five of us survived.

Those of us who survived new we were being hunted down. We knew because we had heard Gustav swear that he would rather die than leave any of us alive. He said this as he watched our HQ burning to the ground and while we were escaping.

So that's why I'm here on a plane and on my way to La Push. The reason for La Push is because of the house that's there that belongs to my dad, well now to me. A few days before dad died he and mom met with their lawyer and wrote their will. They had already known what was going to happen I guess. They'd left everything to me. To my surprise it was quite a lot. Quite a few houses, here and there, and plenty of cash. They also left the company to me, but since I was still too young to run it, Jack was taking care of it. He's still taking care of it, thankfully he was one of the few to make it, the supernaturlas made it too.

Anyway I was heading there because of how small the town was. It would help me keep a low key. Besides, it was were my dad grew up.

I'm finally here, and as I get off the plane and head over to the luggage claim I see many of the passengers hugging some loved ones, are leaving in a hurry to get to their loved ones, are here on vacation, are here to start fresh….

As for me… I'm here to see how long I'll be able to stay here before I'm run out like always, and to see what other boring adventures I can get myself into.

Well… let's see… and find out.


	2. Chapter 1

I waited for the rest of the passengers to get of the plane before I stood and walked off myself. I went strait to the baggage claim as I left the boarding area. A soon as I got my luggage, which was only two suitcases and one carry on, I went to look for a Taxi outside. As I took my first steps out the main doors I felt the first drops of rain I would be feeling for a while, more than a while if I was lucky.

When I finally got a cab, I asked him to take me to the nearest car dealership. I am not going to be going around this very wet place without a car, I don't feel like calling a cab every time I need to go somewhere, F that.

I paid the taxi driver and started looking around. There was one car that did catch my eye. It was a black 2010 Mustang with tinted windows and a leather black interior. And it was also expensive. But hey, I hadn't worked for the best assassins and pretty much own an electronics company, that was doing really good by the way, for nothing. Shit I did get profit for that. Jack made sure of it.

He made sure that I was _always _well taken care of, and that I would _always_ have what I needed. He made sure _I_ was taking care of myself too. Physically, mentally, and all else. There were, some things, that I would wine about, but I knew he did it because he cared, so I would keep it to a minimum.

"Ma'am, are you lost?" one of the salesmen walked up to me and asked, brining me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him strangely. "No" I answered wearily.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

Now, I looked at him like he's stupid. "What do people usually do, when they go to a dealership?" I asked slowly and clearly, like If I was talking to a toddler.

"They buy cars" he answered, now looking at me as If I was crazy.

"Exactly" I answered.

"So are you waiting for someone that you know who's buying a car?" he asks in a, I don't get it manner.

"How did you even manage to get this job?" I asked in an unbelievably manner.

"Excuse me" he said offended.

"I'm here to buy a car." It took all I had not to laugh. All I had. He was making the funniest friken face ever. It looked like he was biting down on his tongue, probably to keep himself from saying anything that would offend me, but one of his eyes was also twitching and it made the whole thing looked hilarious.

"Is there any that you might be interested in?" he asked after he calmed down.

"Yeah, this one." I pointed to the one that had caught my eye.

He took one look at it and then turned to the one right next to it.

"Wouldn't this one be more in your price range?"

OH. HELL. NO.

Without saying anything I just turned and headed for the dealers building. A soon as I got to the front desk I asked to see the manager. The man looked at me strangely, but turned and went to fetch the manager once he saw who was behind me. Frank. That was the dumbass salesman's name.

The manager came up and was about to ask something, probably what was the problem, but stopped when he saw dumbass Frank behind me.

"What did he do?" he simply asked.

The way he said it made me turn towards dumbass Frank and stare at him and give him the 'so you've done this before' look.

I turned back to the manager and answered him.

"Um, Yeah, I was looking at the cars to see which one I would want to buy, when your dumbass salesman here comes and asks me if I'm lost. Then after that when I point out my interest in one particular car, he points me to another and says, and I quote 'wouldn't this one be more in your price range'."

By the time I was done the manager looked _completely_ pissed of. Not angry. Nooooo. Pissed off.

He took a minute to calm down and once he was he turned towards dumbass Frank and said, "You're fired" and then signaled a security guard that was close by.

I gave a confused look to that, but then I understood why he did that when dumbass Frank started screaming and yelling.

He was yelling out how they couldn't fire him because he was the best and that they needed him and yadayadayada. I stopped paying attention after the 'they needed him' part.

Once he was out of sight the manager turned to me looking relived and really sorry and said, "Thank you".

I gave him a confused look.

"I've been wanting to fire him for a very long time now. We have lost many customers on account of him. The only reason I hadn't fired him was because no customer had ever complained about him, only because they left so fast for being insulted that they didn't get the chance. So thank you." he finished with a grateful look.

"No problem. So, about the car"

I ended up getting thirty percent off on the car as an apology and thank you gift.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the path leading to the house, but that was only because I already knew were it was from the few times I had been here as a child.

Finding the path was tricky if you didn't already know where it was, mostly because it was right of the road and surrounded by green. If someone was just driving by or not really looking for it they wouldn't even notice the dirt path behind all the green, they would just think that it was more nature.

I took the dirt path all the way to the house. Once I arrived, after about three minutes, and got out of my brand new ride, I simply stared at the old house. The white cream color paint job, that needed a touch up, the front porch that had the chair swing and the comfy chair that now needed some desperate dusting. The separate garage building that came fully equipped with tools. The back yard that I knew was there that held the old tree house and swing set. And of course, all the nature that was around the house itself. But only around the sides and back, because the dirt path led all the way up to the front of the house.

The house, even though one floor, was big enough for five. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. When Grandpa built it he made sure it would fit a nice size family, unfortunately for him, him and grandma only ever had my dad, Charlie. But they didn't mind, they were happy, and besides with my dads friends (Billy, Harry, and Quil) over all the time and always staying the night, which made them short one room, made grandpa feel like he did have his nice size family.

When I was done reminiscing, I noticed that the things I had ordered before coming had already arrived and were sitting on the porch. It was the only thing I had gotten to do before coming. What I had ordered was some precaution measure supplies, which were bulletproof window glass, and two steel doors, for the front and back doors.

It was for precaution. No, I'm not over exaggerating I was once attacked in one of my houses, of course I lived cause I'm here, but the poor house. That poor house is now, unfortunately, unlivable.

The good thing about my precaution supplies was that no frames were needed for them. To my luck, grandpa had been a **complete **military freak when he built the house, and as such, built the house super reinforced. A tank could hit it and the house would most likely still be left standing. The only thing he didn't reinforce was the doors and the glass in the windows, and only because grandma didn't allow it saying he was overdoing it already. Which to my luck, he really **was** overdoing it.

But anyway, before I got into installing those, precaution measures, or even move my stuff in, which wasn't much, I needed to clean. Who knows how much dust has accumulated during all these years that no one has lived here.

'Cleaning time…Yay' note the sarcasm.

* * *

From nine-thirty a.m. to two p.m.

Three and a half hours. Three and a half stinken hours it took me to clean the house. And I wasn't even done yet, I still had a load of sheets in the wash, and one more to go after that one. But, other than that, I'm good.

Now for the precaution supplies…

___

It was now seven p.m. It took me five hours to install the glass and doors. The windows took the longest because, there were eleven of them. Two in the dining room, two in the kitchen, one in the living room, one in two of the three bathrooms, and one for each bedroom, and since the windows were the two piece squared windows (the top square part that didn't move and the bottom square part that slid up and down), one window needed two glasses. Putting those in took three and a half hours.

The doors took only one and a half hour. Mostly because there were just two. It would've taken less, but the doors were heavy, especially when dragging. I had to drag the back door to the back of course.

When I finished up I went to my car, got my stuff and moved into my new room, which was the master bedroom naturally. Hey, it had its own bathroom. By the time I was done putting my things away, which took only ten minutes, I was really hungry. The bad thing about this was that the house hadn't been stocked with food yet. Which meant I had to go buy some.

I took a quick shower to get cleaned up. After I got out I changed into a pair of worn out blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and my black chucks.

When I left the house it was almost eight, meaning that I needed to hurry before the mini mart closed. Also meaning, I got to test out just how fast my new car could go.

It went fast. I made it to the mini mart in less than eight minutes, and that's saying something, because the mini mart was quite a few miles away.

Arriving, I parked my car, grabbed a cart, and went inside. There were only a few people in the store but those few people started staring as soon as they figured out that they had never seen me before meaning I was new.

They stared so much it got on my nerves, "Would you stop staring already. Yes I'm new, ohhhh. Uhhhh. Big friken deal." I finished with a 'seriously' look towards everyone.

After saying that everyone went back to their own business. It still sucked though, cause even though they weren't staring they were still looking. It got on my nerves, but I decided I would be wasting my breath in saying anything again, so I just got all the supplies I needed as fast as I could.

When I was done rounding up all the food I went up to the only cashier that was here. Once she saw how much I had she looked even more annoyed than when she saw me heading towards her.

When she was done she looked kinda mad, but she was also smirking at me. She probably thought I wouldn't be able to pay for everything, because in total it was three hundred and thirty-four dollars.

Her smirk didn't last long though, once I pulled out four one hundred bills. By that time her eyes were popping out and she was looking at me in disbelief. I had to snap my fingers in front of her face three times for her to snap out of it. When she did snap out of it, she saw my hand up in a receiving position.

She looked at me strangely. "Change" I said pointing out the obvious. She gave a 'damn almost' look and then gave me my change.

'She did not honestly think I was gonna give her more than a fifty dollar tip did she? Damn this girl is delusional. Maybe, if she had been polite, but she wasn't. So too bad Bitch.' I thought as I packed my groceries in my cart.

As I was about to start walking out towards my car, I decided to give her a tip.

"Hey Leah." I had read her nametag, "Seriously, get that stick that's up your ass removed, cause you are **way** too up tight."

I heard gasps and laughs from the people in the store and also someone telling Leah to calm down as I was walking out. But before I had turned around to leave, I swear that she had started to shake. Not normal shaking, no this was major vibrating looking shaking. Hmm.

I decided to think about it fully later, for now I just wanted to eat something. As soon as I got home I put a cup of instant noodles to cook. Ehi, I was hungry and tired, and I just wanted to go to bed already.

So I ate while thinking of what I had seen at the mini mart. I figured that Leah must be one of the shape shifters Andy told me about. She had the…symptoms I guess you could say. But before I could make any conclusions, I would need to do some investigating, and that, I'll leave for another time.

After washing my dish, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed, dreading tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

'Ugh, what the hell is that noise?'

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world…my alarm clock.

This was one of the things I had wined to Jack about. School. He thought it would be _best _to attend while I stayed here. He went through the 'trouble' of registering me when I told him exactly were it was that I was going.

If I knew that he was going to do this I wouldn't have told him. But I didn't really have a choice. I had promised him I would always inform him of where I was so he wouldn't worry. Only once I didn't tell him were I had gone, at least not until I had moved out of that place, and when I did call him to tell him were I was he was so mad. But most of all he was really happy.

He had thought that I had been killed. Which I found out later on from Karen, his secretary, that those three weeks he had thought I was dead, he spent them sulking and nearly crying. That's why he was so happy when I called to tell him I was all right. After he finished lecturing me about not making him worry to death, over exaggeration, he made me promise that I would always let him know were and how I was.

Before coming here to La Push, I had told him I was coming so he took the liberty of investigating it, to see if it really was safe, and if it was that I was able to settle in and live as normal a life as possible. At least as normal as it could get for me.

I had called him last night and that's when he _informed_ me of the new school I would be attending.

**Flashback**

"Hey D, it's me" I said in a really happy tone. D was Jack, it was as close to dad as I would call him.

"Why D? Why not just DAD already?" he answered put out.

"Cause, that would be over doing it" I answered honestly.

"Uh-huh, sure." He answered unbelievingly.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Any way I was just calling to _inform you_ that I made it safe and sound."

"Oh yeah, about your school-"

"Wait what" I interrupted him, "What school? I don't go to school." I answered panicked mixed with almost outrage.

"Yes well, I've decided that you might as well do something constructive during your stay there." He answered with a tone of finality.

"Constructive? How the hell is that constructive? It's school. You know school, that thing filled with so many idiot, dumbass _wannabees_. Besides I don't even have any school supplies." I answered truly outraged now.

"Might I remind you that not all are idiot, dumbass wannabees. Some actually have some intellect. And as for school supplies I had them put in your garage when they arrived. So just check there."

"That's not the point." I answered frustrated.

"Besides that still doesn't explain why I have to go, I have enough academic knowledge to keep me out of school until I choose to go to college." I answered trying really hard to hold on to the little patience I had left after all the days work and now this.

"Look Bells, This isn't up for negotiations, I already enrolled you into a school. Please Bella, I'm worried about you, I **know** it's been a long time since you've actually had a conversation with another person your age." He finished with a voice pretty much pleading for me to understand.

I thought about it for a second, and yeah, he was right. It had been almost a year since I hadn't talked to another teenager for more that a couple of minutes. The tone of Jack's pleading voice, also made me take this, decision, into consideration.

I caved.

"Fine." I said in defeated voice.

He sounded like he was doing a happy dance on his side, but then I remembered something he said that had me confused.

"What did you mean by enrolled me into _a_ school, and not just… _to_ school?"

"Huh? Oh there were two possible schools you could have attended. The school on The Reservation, and also Forks High School. I chose Forks High for you to attend." He finished.

"Why?" I asked not even bothering to get mad he had chosen the school farthest from my house.

"Because Forks High has a bigger population than the one on the reservation, thus a higher chance of finding new friends." He finished with a tone of voice that indicated how proud of himself he was.

I just laughed at him and called him a loser.

"Hey I'm not a looser" he answered back pretending to be outraged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I answered still laughing at him.

"Well, goodnight D. Talk to you soon." I said feeling completely drained from everything.

Hearing my tired voice he bid me goodnight too.

"Good night Bella. And I'll be waiting for that call." He answered in a ' do you understand' manner.

"Alright. Night." I answered with one last laugh before hanging up and going to be.

**End Flashback**

That was one of the most exhausting conversations I had ever had. I stayed lying down for a couple more minutes, debating on whether to get up or not.

'Ugh might as well get this over with. Besides If I don't go, Jack's gonna be o pissed off and I really don't feel like dealing with a man that has the raging hormones of a woman going through menopause.'

Reaching that decision I rose out of bed and went to take my morning shower.

After getting out I change into a pair of dark skinny Jeans, a solid black form fitting short sleeve hip length shirt, with a silver thin braid type of string, tied a bit loosely in the middle acting like a belt. To finish the look I wore a pair of knee length pointy toe boots, with a three and a half, thin, inch heel, and a black coat with a double button in each row that reached just bellow my shirt.

I decided that if I was going to make an impression on these people, I might as well make a Hell of a good one. I usually didn't like much attention on me, but hey, it's not like I was going to be here for a ling time.

I left my hair down and put on only a bit of makeup, a little bit of mascara and some eyeliner.

Once I gave myself a once over I headed down stairs for some breakfast before I had to leave to school. I had thirty minutes left to get to school. I went in at eight. I had woken up a seven, taken twenty minutes to get ready, and now I had forty minutes to eat something, get to school, get my schedule and memorize where all my classes were.

I went over to the kitchen, which was in the back of the house, facing the back yard, as opposed to my room, which was in the front part of the house facing the front, dirt path.

I ate some toast and jam along with a bowl of lucky charm cereal. Once I was done I washed my dishes and headed over to the garage to see the school supplies that Jack had sent over. Thankfully, he sent over only the things I would be needing, and not a bunch more of unnecessary things. He sent over six binders (one for each period) six notebooks, dividers, pencils pens, markers, some crayons, and lots of paper, all along with two jansport backpacks. Two just incase one was ruined for some reason.

I grabbed one of the backpacks and filled it with a binder, now with paper and dividers in it, two notebooks, and a couple pens and pencils. I left the colors and markers out, not knowing if I would even need them.

Once I was done with that I headed over to the school. The drive from my house to my new school was normally about a twenty minute drive, but with my new car and the speed I drive by, I got there in ten minutes, leaving me twenty minutes to get my schedule and explore the campus a little bit.

When I arrived at the school's parking lot, I noticed that it was half ways full already. I also noticed, as I drove into the lot, that my car, aside from a silver Volvo that was also in the lot, was very exotic, in compared to the rest of the cars, and as such…was being stared at.

I parked a space down from the silver Volvo, but only because it was the only space that was left that was closest to the office.

Before I got out I made sure that I had everything I needed so I wouldn't need to come back for anything. Getting out of my car I felt the chilly air along with all the stairs that were directed towards me. I choose to completely ignore the stares along with the comments, pretending not to notice them, as I headed over to the main office.

There was one comment that almost made me stop in my tracks. As I was passing a couple of girls off to my right, I heard one of them saying, " I bet she's a stuck up tramp who thinks she's all that." I gave a side-glance to see who had said it. It was a chick with obviously died blond hair, fake boobs, wearing way too short, short shorts along with a see through white tank top with a black bra under, a cropped jean jacket, and way too much makeup.

I was about to stop and say something to her, until I heard another one of the girls, one wearing glasses, answer the fake ass girl's remark.

"You can't know that just by looking at her Lauren. You never know, she could be really nice and sweet." She finished with a kind smile.

I turned my head nodding towards her while giving he a smile. I saw return my nod and smile, right before I turned my head back around and continued on the path I was heading towards.

I was relieved from all the stares and comments as I entered the safety of the warm office. A soon as I entered I headed strait for the front desk. Behind the desk was a lady typing away at her computer. She had short graying hair, with some wrinkles on her face that were here and there, she was a little big around the waist, and looked to be about 5'3. Aside from all that, she looked really kind.

"Excuse me." I said softly so as not to startle her.

"Oh, Yes? How can I help you dear?" She asked nicely as she noticed me.

"Hi, my names Isabella Swan. I'm new here and I need to get my schedule." I told her just as nicely.

I had used my real name because I doubted that Gustav would believe it was the real me thinking I wasn't dumb enough to do that. Well it wasn't dumb, it was actually pure genius.

"Oh yes, one moment please." She said as she started typing up something on the computer. I nodded and waited. In the next minute she had my newly printed schedule along with a map to the school and another piece of paper.

"Now, this is your class schedule." She explained as she handed me the papers one by one. "This is a map to the school so you don't get lost. But if you do just ask one of the other students." I nodded once again in understanding. "And this slip is for each one of your teachers to sign." She said while handing me the last paper.

"Alright thank you."

"Welcome to Forks High" she said as I was walking out.

I gave her a smile before completely walking out.

A soon as I walked out I could feel the stares on me again. Once again I chose to ignore them and check my schedule and map of the school to see were the hell I was supposed to go to.

My schedule went like this:

1 period- English

2 period- Math

3 period- Spanish

4 period- History

5 period- Biology

6 period- Gym

I checked my map and noticed that my first three periods were in the second building, my fourth period in the first building, my fifth period in the third building, and my sixth period obviously in the Gym.

I heard the first bell ring and looked up to see everyone starting to head to class, while still giving me side-glances. I followed suit and headed to class.

As I was about to enter my first period class I was stopped at the door by some blond guy that reminded me of a dog, with all the energy that seemed to be emanating off of him.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan right?" he asked with lots of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's me. Although I prefer Bella instead of Isabella." I said with almost no enthusiasm.

"Oh alright. So, Bella, do you think your gonna need a chaperon to get around? Cause if you do, know that I'm here and available." He said, with the last part having a double meaning.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are" I answered almost laughing. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. It's not like this school's complicated. I'm sure I can find my own way around. Thanks again." I said as politely as possible trying not to laugh.

He looked really put out and was about to say something else, but before he could get it out I walked into the class not wanting to be late because of him.

I was now in third period, Spanish. And I was seriously getting tired of all the staring. There was only one girl that wasn't staring, and that was the nice girl that had defended me from that Lauren Bitch. Her name was Angela. She was also my desk neighbor. She sat right next to me, to my left side. The only times she would ever look at me, was when she was passing back the paper we were writing notes in.

I had fount out that Angela was really sweet, just as I had thought. And because of that we had became good friends quite quickly, and all without talking out loud, but that was only because we were in the middle of class.

The bell rang that signaled the end of third period, and as I got up and was preparing to walk to my next class with Angela, she had the class right next door to mine, a really preppy girl stood right in front of me blocking my way.

"Hi I'm Jessica. You're Bella right?" She asked so hyper it was annoying.

"Yeah." I answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Like, what's your next class Bella?" she asked ignoring my obvious fake enthusiasm.

"History, with Gregorson." I answered with no enthusiasm this time, not even fake enthusiasm.

"Oh My God, me too." She shrieked, which hurt my ears.

"Do you, like, wanna sit with me?" She asked so happy now that she would finally be able to get the gossip on the new girl.

I put on a giant smile filled with so much enthusiasm I felt my face was gonna permanently be stuck that way.

Seeing my face she gave a smirk thinking she got me.

I gasped while still having my enthusiastic mask on.

"Oh My God" I said while putting my hand to my chest, "Like, No." I finished while dropping the fake enthusiasm act.

She looked funny with her mouth hanging open in disbelief, what was funnier was that, the other people that had stayed behind to watch our little conversation were laughing so hard that one of them almost fell down. I didn't find it that funny, but hey, that's them.

I walked out of the class with Angela and we hurried to our next class before we were late. Jessica had taken up our little free time.

Angela and me said our goodbyes, but not before she invited me to sit with her at lunch.

"Sure, why not. But, I will not be held responsible for what I say to your little friends." I said, warning her.

"Give them a chance Bella, they're not that bad once you get to know them."

"No. They are that bad. Your just too nice." I told her honestly, guessing who she, most likely, sat out with during lunch.

She looked so happily moved at my, too nice, comment. She looked like she was about to cry. She probably would have if the bell hadn't rung.

"I'll meet you here so we can head over to lunch." She said while rushing next door.

"All right." I softly yelled back before she was completely out of sight.

Walking in to class I was stared at once again, and once again I ignored it. I gave the teacher the slip he needed to sign and then sat down in the desk farthest from Jessica, which made her look more put out than and mad than she already was. But she tried playing it off cool by flipping her hair, that was in a pony tail, at me as if I didn't matter, which only made me laugh because when she flipped it, she put a little too much strength into it and ended up hitting herself in the face.

* * *

The bell finally rung, after fifty-five minutes that felt like an eternity. At least for me they did. It sucked okay, having to sit and listen to teachers teaching you things you already knew. It was boring. And the way they taught it, a sleeping cow had more enthusiasm than these people.

'Well, at least the day's almost over' I thought with relief, while walking out of the class meeting up with Angela.

We got in the lunch line, quickly paid for our food, and headed over to her table. My suspicions had been right, not really suspicions because I had already seen her with them in the morning, but yup, there at the table sat Lauren, the Bitch, and Jessica, the gossip. There was also The Golden retriever, Mike Newton, and also some other people I hadn't met yet.

When Jessica and Lauren saw me, they looked about ready to murder poor Angela, but one look from me that said, 'just try it, I dare you', and they turned their heads so fast I almost didn't see their scared expressions.

I mentally laughed, but exteriorly just smirked. Angela and me sat down and she introduced me to the people that I didn't already know. There was one guy named, Erik, that asked me out a soon as I said hi. I gently turned him down not wanting to hurt his feelings, not right after barely meeting him.

The others at the table were giggling or strait out laughing at poor Erik, and while they were doing that, I decided to look around the cafeteria and see who else was there that I still had yet to see or meet.

They caught my eye right away. Five people, with a beauty I had only seen on few others. They were looking at everything and nothing at the same time, just looking, not seeing.

"Who're they?" I asked to no one in particular.

Jessica not being able to resist a chance to gossip about someone was the first to answer, with only a bit of resistance.

"The Cullen's. They're the adopted kids of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. Their total loners, but it's not like they need anyone since they're all together. And I mean together not as in, happy lovey dovey united family and shit. No, I mean together, together." She said, looking so proud of herself for knowing this.

"The blond one, Rosalie, she's with the really bulky one, Emmet. The little pixy like one, Alice, she's with the blond guy that looks like he's in rehab from abuse problems, Jasper." She continued. My mouth was slightly open in disbelief of how much of an inconsiderate bitch she was. I decided to stay quiet though, wanting her to finish her gossip rant, before I said anything to her that would surely offend her.

"And the last one, with the bronze hair, that's Edward. He's the only one that's single, not that he hasn't been asked before, but apparently no one's _good enough_ for _him_." She finished bitterly this time, informing me that she had probably, most likely, been one of the one's that had asked and had been turned down.

'Dam. And I wanted to be the one to kick her off her pedestal' I though a bit put out that it wasn't me that caused her bitterness.

I continued to observe them even after Jessica was done with her information sharing moment. I was almost one hundred percent sure of _what_ they were, but not fully. And then, the one named, Edward I think it was, turned to look at me and confirmed my suspicions. His eyes were an impossibly golden color. The golden color of a vegetarian, a _vampire,_ vegetarian.

His stare changed from indifference to suspicion in a matter of seconds. It probably had something to do with the cocky smirk that was now permanently attached to my face. It was the kind of smirk that said, 'I know your secret. I know what you are', but at the same time said, 'what?' in a mocking way.

His suspicious look turned into one of concentration, which made _me_ look at _him_ in suspicion now. We kept the staring contest going until he gave a snarl of frustration that surprised even his family. They stared at him for a second before turning their attention to what ever it was that had his attention….Me.

I was still staring at Eddy boy, Edward, with that smirk back on my face, so as soon as they saw it too their expressions turned into suspicion. Just like Eddy boy's had.

"So, what do you think Bella?" Jessica said, interrupting my staring contest with the Cullen's.

"About what?" I answered back not even hiding the fact that I hadn't been listening to her.

She looked annoyed at this. "About going shopping with me and Lauren, tomorrow, after school?" She finished with a smile and expression that screamed 'hidden plan'.

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked over at Lauren. She was strait out smirking, giving me full wind of what they were more or less likely planning.

"Why in the **hell**, would you want to invite me to go shopping with you, when neither of you like me?" I asked with an, 'you expect me to believe you' expression now on my face.

"Oh well, I think we got off on the wrong foot." 'What foot?' I thought, 'There is _no_, _right_ foot with you'. "And so to make it up to you we want you to go shopping with us." She finished, way too…elated, for simple a shopping trip.

"What the Fuck are you planning?" I asked strait out making them look at me with expressions that said, 'Shit! She caught us'

"I-I, w-we don't know what your talking about." She said trying to play it off cool.

"I'm not as dumb as **you two** bimbos. I can see right through you. And I know you stupid assess are planning something. Probably something to try and embarrass me. Am I right?" I finished trying to control my outrage.

"I-I, w-we, um, how-" They tried saying but were to stunned and scared to really form words.

I sighed getting my rage under control. "Listen here." I began in a voice loud enough for only them two to hear. "If you Bitches ever try anything, _anything_, like this again, or anything else that I don't like, I'll rip your tongues out, so you can never speak or gossip, ever again." I finished giving them the deadliest look I had ever given anyone. A look that would make the bravest man in the world, run for the hills fearing for his life.

They just nodded, too scared to even try to form words. I smiled pleasantly and nodded to them too. "Good." I finished cheerfully. "Oh, by the way," I said startling them, "Don't bother telling anyone about this, because considering how you two are, always wanting attention, they wont believe you."

This thought scared them even more, because I had just taken away their only safety blanket. They knew I was right. Me knowing them for less than a day, and _I_ already knew that they probably made up half the gossip they spread, and if they would tell someone about how I had threatened them, they would only think that they were lying, that they were just trying to get the new girl in trouble because they didn't like her. I had proof of that, when I had dissed Jessica in the classroom. There were plenty of people there for that encounter, and they would all most likely agree, that bimbo one and bimbo two, Jessica and Lauren, were just making it up to get me in trouble and to get attention.

I watched as their faces grew paler and paler by the second. What was most amusing to me was that they were scared of something, that I would never do to weaklings like them. What would be the fun in that? The only thing that I _would_ do to them, if they pissed me of, would be to kick their asses so bad, that they wouldn't want to come to school for a whole week because of how bad their faces looked.

That though made me smile.

I was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling that it was time for class. I got up and started walking to my fifth period class, but not before sending a smile and a goodbye wave at bimbo one and bimbo two, who were starring of into nothingness.

I mentally laughed at that.

As I got to fifth period I saw that the Golden Retriever, Mike, was waiting by the door. 'Dam.' But I must have done something right in a past life, because Jessica, now looking as if nothing happened, called his attention, making him turn so that his back was to the door.

'Thank you bimbo one' I thought with a relieved smile on my face.

I slipped inside without Mike noticing, "Phew, that was close," I said looking back at the door once more before heading towards the teacher.

"Hi, I'm the new student." I said simply while handing him the slip he needed to sign. He took and signed the note, all while never looking up from his desk, too into whatever he was reading.

I cleared my throat to grab his attention so he could tell me where I would be sitting. "Oh sorry, right. Ms. Isabella Swan right?" He said, reading my name off the slip he had just signed. "Well, welcome to Fo-" he stopped mid sentence once he saw my face. I stared at him with a surprised face as well.

'Holly shit. Jim?' I thought surprised.

"Bella? I mean yes Isabella, right? I, uh, heard that's what you prefer. Bella." He said while trying not to stutter.

"Uh, yeah, Bella." I finished with an uncertain smile.

I looked around too see if anyone had noticed our interaction, but it seemed like no one had, they were all into their own conversations. (Edward still isn't in the room)

I turned back to _Mr. Molina_ and silently mouthed 'What are you doing here?'

He looked around as well, and once he saw no one was looking he mouthed off 'After class'. I nodded in understanding and he pointed me towards my seat.

I sat down and waited for class to start. Just as the bell rung, who could walk in, but Eddy boy.

I looked around to see that all the other lab tables were full. All except mine. Dam. 'Don't hafto worry much though, he doesn't exactly know that I know. Hmm, that makes no sense. Oh well, who cares.' I thought unworriedly.

Eddy boy sat next to me, but he sat as far as he could _get_ from me. I looked at him strangely, and even so more, when he put his hand to his nose, as if to block a bad smell. I also noticed that it looked as if he stopped breathing, but he was still doing the motions for it.

'Well that's bad. I must smell really…good…to him, for him to be trying to block it. Shit. I hope he doesn't do anything, I really don't feel like being eaten today' I though as I positioned my hand, ready to reached for the knife, with the special metal, that was hidden at the top inside part of my boot.

Through out the whole period, he had one hand to his nose and the other to the edge of the table, as if the table would help hold him back, and I had my hand in a ready position to reach for my knife.

I was relieved as hell when the bell rang and signaled the end of class. Eddy boy bolted out of the class the second the bell sounded. He almost made the mistake of running at an inhuman speed, but he somehow kept it at top human speed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, packed my things and waited for the class to clear out before heading towards 'Mr. Molina'.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me in disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing." I answered laughing disbelievingly.

"How long have you been here? Why didn't Jack tell me you were here?"

"I've been here for about a year now. And the reason Jack didn't tell you, is because he doesn't know?" he finished more calmly now.

"How come?"

"Because, ever since the whole thing with Gustav happened and you guys always moving around, I never know where any of you are." He finished exasperated.

"Oh, yeah, that might be why." I said while laughing. "My bad, sorry. I'll give you Jacks number so you can call him. He's been wondering where you are and if you're okay."

"Yeah, that'll be nice." He said smiling.

I knew Jim from when I was in the Arc Angels. Jim and Jack have been friends since they were six. Jim wasn't a part of the organization directly, but he did side jobs for us sometimes. Mostly in getting information for us, because Jim was one of the best hackers I had ever seen, aside from Jack. I knew Jim because he would at times take over in teaching me how to hack and do other brilliant things with a computer when Jack was busy or away on business trips.

We caught up for a while longer until he said that I had missed enough of sixth period and sent me off with a late pass.

I spent the last fifteen minutes of sixth period sitting out in the bleachers because one, I had been late, and two, I didn't have a uniform.

As soon as the bell rung I headed over to my car so I could head home.

As I got to my car I turned to see that the only other nice car that was in the lot belonged to eddy boy. Getting in my car I saw his family look at me to but once they saw my car, their expressions changed to that of surprised.

'Asses. They probably thought that I had some beat up old car. Your car isn't the only one that's nice anymore. Losers'. I thought a little insulted.

I started the car and left as soon as the path was clear of all the other cars.

When I got home I did my homework, ate some lunch and then just watched some TV.

While watching TV I decided to take Jessica's offer of going to the mall, just not with them. I'd go by myself, 'I'll probably ask Angela to go with me. I don't exactly know where the malls at and she's the only one I like from the whole student body.' I thought.

After that I continued watching TV until I got tired and went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow, meanwhile thinking of what I was going to buy.

Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update sooner. Paul will be in the next chap.


End file.
